


Tumblr ficlets 2015 by linguamortua

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Belts, Brock Rumlow Is Really Nasty, Choke Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fucking Machines, Gaslighting, Gen, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Military Kink, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Sleepwalking, TPE, Tattoos, Total Power Exchange, Twink Brock Rumlow, Watersports, hot power top jack rollins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Истории размером до тысячи слов, размещаемые linguamortua на тумбе за 2015 год под тегом 'ficlets'. Если вам понравилась история — сделайте автору приятное и жмакните на сердечко на тумблере — для каждой истории в примечании стоит ссылка.Разные сюжеты, являющиеся зарисовками разных вариаций отношений Джека Роллинза и  Брока Рамлоу - от нежной романтики до порно и унижений. Все вперемешку. Разные вселенные.





	1. Чернила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr ficlets 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441891) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



— Сюрприз, — низким голосом говорит Брок, цепляясь за рубашку Джека, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении. Они прижимаются к двери в мотельный номер Джека. Брок проглатывает слоги, отчаянно пьяный и потеющий. Его волосы липнут ко лбу, от него пахнет виски, ЛакиСтрайк и мерзким, едким дезодорантом. Напившись, он всегда распускает руки, становится любвеобильным до неудержимости. Каждое слетающее с его губ слово — о сексе. Он невозможный: напористый, требовательный и распущенный. Пьет он редко, но так, чтобы оно того стоило.

Джек хочет содрать с него одежду зубами и слизать пот с гладкой мускулистой шеи.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Джек, бросая взгляд по сторонам. Он не позволит Броку похерить пят лет секретности из-за приступа моментальной глупости. Брок заталкивает его в номер, стискивает бедра и притягивает ближе к себе. Джек неряшливо целует его, левой рукой вцепившись в локоть, а правой обвив шею. Брок без претензий трется об него, широко распахивая мокрый рот. Джеку хватает остатков здравого смысла протянуть руку и закрыть за ними дверь. Брок подталкивает его спиной к кровати и забирается на него верхом.

— Черт, — выдыхает Брок, усевшись на бедрах Джека. — У тебя _так_ стоит. — Джек опирается на локоть и тянет Брока ближе, ведя носом под его рубашкой по жестким мышцам живота.

— Это для тебя, — отвечает он, позволяя Броку трогать коротко-остриженные волосы, лицо, загривок мозолистыми нетерпеливыми руками. — Так что за сюрприз?

— Вот, — говорит Брок, пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку. Джек смеется ему в грудь.

— Точно, — понимающе отзывается он, помогая Броку спустить джинсы вниз.

— Смотри, — настаивает Брок и направляет взгляд Джека двумя пальцами на подбородке. Прямо под правой тазовой косточкой блестящим, припухшим курсивом написано: _Джек_. Тату сделано очень качественно, аккуратно, угольно-черными чернилами, плавной линией вдоль по мышце. Скользкое от вазелина и пота. Его имя, нестираемое. Джек издает невнятный стон и…

— Ты просто чокнутый идиот, — он запинается, внезапно разучившись дышать. — Охренительно красивый идиот. — Он хватает Брока за задницу, набирая полные руки твердой, круглой плоти, и притягивает его к себе. С силой ведет языком по свежим чернилам, и Брок вздрагивает и охает. Подчиняясь порыву, Джек кусает его. Брок над ним сдавленно всхлипывает и стонет его имя. Мир взрывается вихрем беспорядочно движущихся рук, сдергивающих одежду, после чего Брок оказывается разложен под Джеком, пальцами, зубами и языком покрывающим его кожу новыми метками. _Ты мой, ты мой, ты мой_ , думает Джек, и Брок в ответ только стонет _да, да, да_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал:  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/123100721908/i-started-my-current-work-in-progress-off-one-way


	2. Тренировочный день

Джек замер посреди дверного проема и скинул рюкзак с плеч. Оценивающим взглядом осмотрел Брока с головы до пят.

— Ну и ну, — медленно протянул он. — Разве _ты_ не нечто?

— Нравится? — Брок стоял по стойке «вольно», облаченный в старую форму: камуфляжные штаны и рубашка, коричневые ботинки идеально начищены и зашнурованы. Штаны аккуратно заправлены в ботинки; он бы прошел с честью через любую проверку, эталонный армейский парень. Он заразительно по-мальчишески ухмылялся. — Это было в одной из коробок.

— Все эти коробки надо было распаковать, — сказал Джек, указывая на гору возле стены в столовой. — А ты решил поиграться в переодевание?

— Вкус жизни — в разнообразии, — наставительно ответил Брок. — Ладно тебе, я просто сделал перерыв. Развлеки меня.

— Ладно, — согласился Джек, покладистый как всегда. Он уселся в кресло, вытянув длинные ноги и скрестив их в лодыжках. Приподнял бедра, чтобы вытащить из кармана потрепанную пачку сигарет. — Что тогда это предполагает? — спросил он Брока, обводя сигаретой вокруг любовника. — Танец на коленях?

— Эй! — возмутился Брок, взъерошившись как вспугнутый кот. — Технически я старше тебя по званию.

— Это так не работает, — хмыкнул Джек. — Военные не превосходят по званию штатских.

— Но на работе я старше, — возразил Брок.

— Мы _не_ на работе.

— Мы на вызове в эти выходные, — произнес Брок. Он по-прежнему стоял по стойке «вольно», держа руки за спиной.

— _Ты_ переехал ко _мне_ , — напомнил Джек, зажигая сигарету и откидываясь в кресле, чтобы насладиться ею. — Мой дом, мои правила.

— Хрен тебе! — огрызнулся Брок, теряя красоту своей позы и гася улыбку из-за растущего раздражения.

— Танец на коленях, — ухмыляясь, повторил Джек. — Впечатли меня.

— Я не умею танцевать.

— Не умеешь или не хочешь? — спросил Джек, весь из себя хитрый и знающий. Поднявшись на ноги, он хрустнул позвоночником.

— Что если оба варианта сразу? — отозвался Брок, вызывающе наклонив голову.

— Что ж, _сержант_ Рамлоу, — произнес Джек, обхватывая его подбородок и медленно выдыхая дым ему в лицо. — Ты можешь захлопнуть свой рот… — Он сжал в горсти рубашку на загривке Брока. — Принять упор лежа… — Толкнул его на ковер. — И сделать двадцать отжиманий.

Двадцатка была мелочью для такого тренированного человека, как Брок, даже с давящим между лопатками тяжелым ботинком Джека. Но это было нормально — ему нужно было поберечь силы на потом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/123593864208/training-day


	3. Лунатизм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал:  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/123700617118/brawlite-today-has-been-a-dumb

Это звучало не столько как стук, сколько как настойчивое, невнятное царапанье, что объясняло, почему оно так долго не могло вырвать Джека из глубокого сна в три часа ночи. Поначалу он подумал, что кто-то прошел мимо по коридору; казармы Страйка не были дворцовыми палатами, и многие из крупных парней были такими же широкими, как коридоры. Потом звук повторился: протяжный скрежет от двери. Не было причин чего-то опасаться, только не здесь. Джек спустил ноги с кровати и потянулся открыть дверь. Снаружи стоял Рамлоу, без рубашки, в одних темно-синих боксерах. В его позе было что-то неправильное. Он едва кренился в поясе, плечи были расслабленными, и он пялился сквозь Джека.

— Рамлоу? — Командир не отвечал. Джек пощелкал пальцами перед его пустым лицом. Это было странно; сколько Джек его помнил, тот никогда не лез за словом в карман, всегда держал наготове остроумный ответ. От него не пахло алкоголем, только дешевым дезодорантом и ночным потом. Он явно не попал в драку: на красивом лице не было никаких следов, ни крови, ни синяков. И тут Рамлоу всхрапнул на выдохе. — Лунатик? _Серьезно?_ — Джек бросил взгляд в пустой коридор и, положив ладони на плечи Рамлоу, повел его в сторону просторной комнаты в конце коридора. Как чертова нянька. Для ребенка, чья комната завалена пустыми пивными бутылками, средствами для волос и убогими порно-журналами.

Это был первый раз.

Второй произошел три недели спустя. Когда Рамлоу пролунатил до двери Джека, тот кинул на него только один взгляд и вздохнул. Обхватив Рамлоу одной рукой за плечи, он проводил его по коридору. Но в этот раз, когда он попытался открыть дверь в комнату Рамлоу, то обнаружил, что та захлопнулась. Такое случалось. Чертовы правила государственной безопасности — больше проблем, чем пользы.

— Ладно, принцесса, — пробормотал Джек и повел Рамлоу за руку обратно к себе в комнату. Когда колени того столкнулись с краем кровати, он стёк на постель и натянул на себя одеяло. Джек забрался рядом, слишком сонный, чтобы волноваться о том, как это выглядит.

На следующее утро он открыл глаза до звонка будильника и увидел лицо Рамлоу в паре сантиметров от своего.

— Ха, — сказал Джек. — Ты проснулся. — Рамлоу приподнялся на локте и уставился на него.

— Насколько _пьяным_ я вчера был?

— По-моему, ты ходишь во сне.

— К _тебе_ в спальню? — Брок фыркнул и пихнул Джека в грудь мозолистой ладонью. Толчок перекатил их обоих. Последовала долгая неловкая пауза.

— По твоему голосу не скажешь, что ты сильно удивлён этому.

— Твой утренний стояк упирается мне в бедро, — произнес Рамлоу, оставаясь придурком, как всегда. Джек закатил глаза и сжал свой член.

— Ладно, сейчас разберусь с ним. — Джек думал сблефовать — почему бы и нет, какого хрена Рамлоу припирается к нему в комнату в любое время, а потом ведет себя как последний дебил? Рамлоу же остался лежать рядом с ним, ухмыляясь во весь рот, пока Джек быстро и эффективно доводил себя до разрядки. Он глядел Рамлоу в глаза, кончая себе в ладонь. Когда Рамлоу ушел в сторону душевых, у него в боксерах весьма солидно стояло.

Когда Рамлоу в третий раз оказался у Джека под дверью, тот пожал плечами и затащил его внутрь за запястье. Если так оно и продолжится, то нет никакого смысла тратить время впустую.

— Просыпайся, засранец, — сказал Джек, отвешивая Рамлоу затрещину, возможно, сильнее, чем в этом была необходимость.

— Чё мы делаим? — невнятно буркнул Рамлоу. В сонном голосе отчетливо звучал нью-йоркский выговор.

— Трахаемся, — съязвил Джек так сухо, как только можно было в четыре часа утра.

— Ага, — зевнул Рамлоу, неуклюже выбираясь из боксеров, так и не открыв глаза. — Но я слишком устал, чтоб быть сверху. Ты делай это.

Ну, подумал Джек полусонным мозгом, технически это было приказом от вышестоящего офицера. Он пожал плечами, стащил с себя пижамные штаны и потянул Рамлоу за собой на кровать.


	4. Chapter 4

Оно красное и золотое. _Конечно_ , оно красное и золотое. Оно выглядит для Стива невероятно футуристическим. Это создал Тони, само собой разумеется, что оно изящное и красиво сконструированное. Необычная машина, с низким, округлым двигателем и длинным валом, на конце которого установлен…

— ...Это… искусственный железный… член? — очень медленно спрашивает Стив.

Тони мелко хихикает, морща лицо.

— Это секс-машина, — поясняет он. Стив пялится на него в ответ.

— Полагаю, это не требует дальнейших пояснений, — говорит Стив.

— И она не совсем железная, — продолжает Тони. — На самом деле это сплав золота и титана.

— Точно, из чего же еще ей быть, — рассеянно комментирует Стив, медленно обходя штуковину по кругу. Он оценивает длину дилдо ладонью, проводит большим пальцем по гладкой поверхности.

— Ну, — Тони возвращается к пояснениям. — Есть ряд материалов, которые могут…

— Тони, — перебивает его Стив. — _Зачем_ конкретно тебе…

— Для забавы! И еще мне было скучно на выходных. И для получения прибыли в будущем, хотя придется пойти на некоторые уступки в выборе материалов, иначе она будет слишком дорогой для конечных покупателей. — Тони делает паузу. — Еще там есть ИИ, но я еще прорабатываю его особенности, пока что это не готово для среднестатистического пользователя.

— Мы… собираемся ею воспользоваться? — робко спрашивает Стив. Тони широко и радостно ему улыбается.

— Ты всегда говоришь, что хочешь больше секса, — отвечает он. — А я, хоть и человек многих талантов, однако удерживаться наравне с тобой не могу. Поэтому… — он широким жестом обводит секс-машину.

— О, — выдыхает Стив, краснея. — О. Когда?

— Когда захочешь, — щедро предлагает Тони. — Она будет готова, как только ты будешь готов. То есть всегда, — заканчивает он плотоядно.

— Я пойду приму душ. — Стив уходит с некоторой поспешностью. Он не так планировал провести среду, однако он восхищен и возбужден в равной мере свежайшим изобретением Тони, как происходит почти со всеми его изобретениями.

Он возвращается через полчаса, вымытый до скрипа и переодевшийся в легко снимаемые спортивные штаны и футболку. Тони стоит на полу на четвереньках. У него на щеке пятно масла, а золотая панель на боку машины открыта и подперта стоящим рядом стулом.

— Я думал, она уже готова к работе, нет?

— По большей части, — отзывается Тони. — То есть, тут нужна совсем крохотная настройка. Присядь, вытяни ноги, поиграй с Джарвисом в шахматы, я быстро. — После двух партий и короткого сна обнаруживается, что машина явно еще не готова. Стив, конечно, не гениальный инженер из двадцать первого века, однако весь пол усыпан ало-золотыми запчастями.

— Ты закончишь в ближайшее время? — спрашивает Стив, стараясь не допустить в голос жалобных ноток.

— О, — приглушенно отвечает Тони, не вынимая головы из-под кожуха машины. — Я могу делать это весь день. — Он выбирается наружу, наклоняется проверить какую-то деталь и хмурится. — Возможно, мне _придется_ делать это весь день.

Стив изображает последний выученный современный трюк, хлопая себя ладонью по лицу. Это кажется уместным. Вот он — сошедшийся с богатым, привлекательным, гениальным супергероем, но по-прежнему остающийся без секса. Какое счастье, что его рука никогда не ломается и не требует дополнительных настроек. А еще в будущем есть порно в интернете. Он встает, потягивается и кидает на Тони последний печальный взгляд.

— Не засиживайся всю ночь, — мягко говорит он и уходит в их спальню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал:  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/124303885973/i-was-struggling-to-write-one-of-the-many-things


	5. Завтрак

— Ох. — Брок прижимается лбом к широкой спине Джека, устраиваясь между лопатками. У него всё болит. Руки безвольно висят по бокам, и он закрывает глаза от яркого утреннего света. Он хочет кофе и сэндвич с беконом, правда, его желудок в этом желании пока еще не уверен. Джек уже запустил кофеварку и жарит бекон, выкладывая хрустящие полоски на тарелку. Он часто готовит — хорошую, простую еду с большим количеством соли, мяса и приличного пива. Иногда он даже делится с Броком. Джек шевелится и оглядывается, чтобы осмотреть Брока.

— Ты просто убог, — говорит он с насмешкой и оттенком пренебрежения, изгибая верхнюю губу. Они оба пили, но Джек всегда остается невосприимчивым к алкоголю. Это несправедливо.

— Пожалей меня, хотя бы сегодня утром, — стонет Брок, пытаясь спрятаться от солнца в рубашке Джека. Тот снова отворачивается к сковороде, выгружает очередную порцию бекона и разбивает туда с полдюжины яиц. Желудок Брока наконец определяется и громко бурчит.

— Тосты, — командует Джек, локтем подталкивая Брока к тостеру. Он не уточняет, сколько, так что Брок сонно заталкивает сразу восемь ломтей хлеба.

— Кофе? — предлагает Брок. Если повезет, Джек позволит кофе и ему. Никто не любит находится рядом с Броком-без-кофе-внутри, даже Джек.

— Да. — Брок наполняет две большие чашки, оставляя кофе черным. Он бы предпочел добавить себе сливки, честно говоря, но ему пришлось научиться приспосабливаться. Он ставит чашки на стол, садится сам и трет руками лицо. Тостер издает звяканье. Джек накладывает на тарелку огромную гору и опускает ее на стол. Смотрит на Брока, приподняв брови, словно ожидая, что тот осмелится брякнуть что-то вроде: «ты же не съешь это всё в одиночку?». Он показывает глазами на пол.

— Вниз, — приказывает он Броку с нетерпением в голосе.

— Ох, — выдыхает Брок раньше, чем успевает себя остановить, забирает свой кофе и садится сбоку от Джека, скрестив ноги и прижавшись лицом к его бедру. Он вел себя хорошо. Он ждет, пока Джек соберет себе огромный сэндвич из двух яиц и кучи бекона, выглядывающего по краям. Он ждет, пока Джек сделает большой укус и запьет его кофе. Он ждет. Когда Джек наконец опускает вниз руку со своим сэндвичем, Брок поднимает голову, как умоляющий пес, жаждущий откусить.

Бекон хрустит. Тост от края до края смазан густым мясным соусом, точно как он любит. Брок издает довольный скулеж. Джек опускает ладонь ему на голову. Похмелье наконец начинает отступать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/124310090223/fvckthisreality-do-not-i-mean-it-do-not


	6. Агент Семь-Шесть-Семь-Дельта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По подсказке: Рамлоу промывают мозги в Щ.И.Т.е и посылают убить Роллинза. Или наоборот. 
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ: Тут смерть персонажа, кровищща и отсылки к тяжелому прошлому. Читаем аккуратненько.

Брок снова вернулся в мир, обожженный и покрытый шрамами, но функционирующий. Гидра обеспечила его крошечной койкой и завтраками, и ему больно признавать, как он этим наслаждается. Здесь тихо. Маунт-Карролл в Иллинойсе — небольшое поселение, уютное и удивительно радушное к человеку, каким сейчас является Брок. У него есть достоверное прикрытие — взрыв бензобака — но никто его не допрашивает. Люди на улице здороваются и это мило, это крохотный солнечный отдых от суровой реальности. Он начинает отвыкать от обезболивающих, к нему возвращаются острота чувств и разум, возвращается прежний он. По венам гуляет второсортная сыворотка, какой-то коктейль из стероидов. Стал ли он сильнее? Трудно сказать. Ему приходится делать скидки своему новому, искалеченному телу. Зато он жив, а это многое значит. Он тихо усмехается в свой кофе и рассеянно оглядывает закусочную Лили Лу, отмечая завсегдатаев.

— Сейчас отличное время пробуждать в себе интерес к жизни, Брок, — тихо говорит он себе. Что ж, без разницы, это всё равно не продлится долго. У него впереди еще два месяца на восстановление работоспособности, а затем он снова окажется в отделе технологий и исследований Гидры за очередной порцией выламывающей кости, разрывающей мышцы и поджигающей кровь сыворотки. Последней перед его превращением в человека-армию. Ходили разговоры о костюме. Может быть, они даже разрешат ему нарисовать череп на шлеме. — Это было бы чертовски круто, — бормочет он в кофе.

— Что ты сказал, милый? — спрашивает Лили, подходя с кофейником, чтобы долить ему в чашку. Ее близняшка, Лу, машет ему из кухни. Обе они — крупные, полногрудые и рыжие дамы средних лет, поставившие себе задачу откормить его до здорового состояния. Он мог бы привыкнуть к этому.

— Ничего, — отвечает он, криво улыбаясь, его губы плотно прижимаются к зубам. Он допивает вторую чашку кофе и ждет, пока подействует кофеин. Затем встает и отправляется на ежедневную прогулку по основной улице перед возвращением к своему завтраку и кровати, где обычно читает и дремлет в саду после полудня.

Беззубый старик из магазина техники сидит снаружи, развалившись на солнце; он касается края шляпы при виде Брока и зовет его «сынок». Возле осыпающегося фасада антикварной лавки останавливаются две женщины, владеющие магазином одежды, чтобы сообщить ему, как хорошо он сегодня выглядит, ясноглазый и сильный. Маленький мальчик испуганно прячется за ногами матери, когда Брок проходит мимо, но та, глубоко беременная и потная, вежливо за него извиняется. К тому времени, когда Брок открывает калитку в сад, с прижатым под локтем романом Тома Клэнси, он ощущает огромную благосклонность к этому провинциальному уголку на окраине разгромленного мира.

Он совершенно не готов к тому, что его горло со спины обхватывает мускулистая рука. Он вскрикивает и роняет книгу на землю, сопротивляется, натягивая покрытую рубцами кожу, однако рука сжимается, перекрывая ему кислород. Перед глазами плывет.

— Кричать нет смысла, — раздается голос из-за спины. — Никого не осталось в живых, чтобы услышать тебя.

— Господи боже, — выдавливает Брок, узнав голос. — Джек? — Он пытается повернуть голову и ловит запах кожи, сандалового дерева и того ужасного геля для волос. Воспоминания накрывают его неожиданной волной, вызывая приступ мгновенной паники, и он бьет ногой назад, пытаясь опрокинуть их обоих на землю.

— Заткнись, — монотонным голосом приказывает Джек, совершенно не похоже на его обычный порочный рокот. Брок вздрагивает. _Заткнись, плаксивая сучка. Заткнись нахуй или я заткну тебя своим хуем. Тебе врезать? Хочешь сегодня есть ужин с пола? Заткнись и делай, как я сказал, иначе пожалеешь._

Джек всерьез его душит, пытаясь заставить отключиться. Брок обмякает, как будто вот-вот потеряет сознание, и Джек дает ему упасть на землю. Сверху раздается шуршание, тихие щелчки телефонных клавиш.

— Роллинз семь шесть семь дельта. Цель захвачена, разберусь с ним внутри. Подожгу дом перед отправкой. — Он звучит… неправильно, думает Брок. Джек докладывает как робот. Конечно, Джек никогда не был особенно эмоциональным, но если он что любил в жизни, так это мучить людей. До Брока внезапно доходит, что Джек звучит как Агент. Он звучит как Агент, но он использует пароль _Щ.И.Т.а._ _И кто же теперь стал плохими парнями, а? Теперь не стесняетесь промывать мозги нашим агентам, а?_

Брок вынуждает себя закрыть глаза, хотя отчаянно хочет видеть, где Джек, знать, что происходит. Его хватают за рубашку на загривке и одну ногу и забрасывают на широкие плечи. Затем они идут в дом, с грохотом поднимаясь по лестнице. Джек кряхтит на каждом шагу. В воздухе висит острый металлический запах свежей крови. _Никого не осталось в живых, чтобы услышать тебя._

Он падает на пол и от толчка распахивает глаза. Они в ванной. Джек спиной к нему роется в черной сумке. Брок сканирует комнату в поисках чего-нибудь — и находит. Возле старого металлического радиатора лежит тяжелый разводной ключ. Когда Джек поворачивается к нему с разделочным ножом в руке, Брок кидается вперед, хватает разводной ключ и перекатывается на бок. Тело вопит от боли, но он ухитряется подняться на колено и броситься вперед с воплем. Удар инструмента о череп Джека получается тошнотворно приятным. Брок позабыл, каково быть в бою. Он замахивается по новой, Джек ревёт как зверь при виде охотника и протягивает длинные ручищи, чтобы схватить Брока. Еще один тяжелый удар — и он сражён, большое, широкое тело падает на пол. Сбоку на его черепе пробоина.

Брок сплёвывает.

— Так тебе и надо, ублюдок, — севшим голосом произносит Брок. — Пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать ёбаных лет. Так тебе и надо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал:  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/124718219303/asset-seven-six-seven-delta


	7. Лежать

— _Лежать_ , — повторяет Джек в третий раз, и теперь он звучит взбешенным, теряя обычную строгую сдержанность. Брок ухмыляется в ответ. Он знает, что ведет себя невыносимо. Он стоит на полу их спальни на коленях, опустив задницу к пяткам. Джек хочет, чтобы он лег лицом вниз, но Брок вынуждает его поработать для этого. Это весело — злить Джека, выводить его из себя. Эта стрёмная фигня с БДСМ вполне терпима, ну, Брок кончает, значит, все в порядке, однако вот эта серьезная рожа Джека постоянно вызывает у Брока ржач, портя всю сцену. Они не так давно этим занимаются. Примерно с полгода назад Джек нашел странное порно и показал его Броку, краснея и сиплым голосом пытаясь объяснить, что он хочет. Брока вполне устраивает, когда его просто трахают, и Джек отлично умеет это делать. Так что он уступает ему. Всё хорошо. Только вот…

— Заставь меня, — говорит Брок, ухмыляясь еще шире. Джек мрачнеет и садится на корточки, так что их лица оказываются почти на одном уровне. Кондиционер в квартире сломан, поэтому Джек немного вспотел, он вкусно пахнет, мускусом и теплом. Брок наклоняется поцеловать его, лижет по губам, и тут же на его правую щеку приходится обжигающая вспышка боли. Джек ударил его. Брок едва не падает на пол, едва успев поймать себя.

— Не заводи меня, — со звенящей в низком голосе сталью требует Джек.

Брок водит челюстью из стороны в сторону, разминает шею. У него есть стоп-слово, да, но что за неудачники отступают в спальне? Не, он справится с этим, справится с любой херней, которую творит с ним Джек. Тот хватает его за загривок и толкает лицом в ковер. Брок смеется, ворочается, у него горит лицо.  
— Готов слушаться? — спрашивает Джек.

— Разве со мной такое бывает? — хрипит Брок. Неа, он не готов. Джек отшлепал его до этого, затянув к себе на колени. Это только возбудило Брока сильнее. Он душил его со спины; Брок смеялся в процессе, почти все время, когда не закусывал губы, чтобы удержаться от просьбы о большем. Пощечина только раздразнила его. Брок _мечтает_ увидеть, что еще Джек может дать ему.

Джек смотрит на него и пожимает плечами.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ладно. У меня есть кое-что, что тебя заткнет.

— Скажи, что это твой хер, — насмешливо тянет Брок.

— Помнишь свое стоп-слово?

— Как будто ты сможешь заставить меня им воспользоваться. — Брок закрывает глаза, словно ему скучно. Джек вытягивает ногой ящик тумбочки и роется в нем некоторое время, игнорируя Брока. Он вытаскивает клубок металла, прикрепленный к короткой цепи с кожаной петлей на конце, как у пародии на собачий поводок. Джек возвращается на ковер и хватает Брока за волосы одной рукой.  
— Эй, — протестует Брок, — не трожь волосы!

— Заткнись, — ласково отвечает Джек и застегивает металлический ошейник на шее Брока. Запускает под него два пальца, тянет на пробу и встает полюбоваться своей работой.  
— Да, — довольно говорит он. — Да, это мне нравится.

— Удачи с этой безделу… _уууух_ , — Брок запинается, когда Джек тянет за поводок, и металлические зубцы впиваются Броку в горло. У него распахиваются глаза; он выгибает спину, чтобы ослабить давление на шею.

— Отлично, — произносит развеселившийся Джек, его голос звучит густо и тепло, разогревая и будоража Брока. — Хороший песик. — Брок сглатывает, его горло конвульсивно сжимается. Ошейник становится чуть слабее. — Сядь, — приказывает Джек. — Сядь на колени, раз тебе там так нравится. — Осторожно, очень-очень осторожно Брок встает на колени. Он смотрит вверх на Джека, на его рельефную грудь, на расстегнутые, висящие на бедрах джинсы. На сильную, уверенно сжимающую поводок руку. Вторая рука двигается к джинсам, спускает их ниже, достает член.  
— Хочешь его? — спрашивает Джек.

— Да, — завороженно замирает Брок. Его кровь кипит, он чувствует ее грохот в горле, чувствует, как колотится под ребрами сердце.

— Будешь дерзить, я его затяну, — предупреждает Джек, шевельнув поводком. — Выпустишь зубы, я тебя придушу. — Брок открывает рот и тянется вверх, чтобы принять член Джека на язык. Он чувствует и его пульс. Тихо стонет. — Вот, — говорит Джек, и теперь в _его_ голосе звучит смех. — Я так и знал. Так и знал, что нащупал что-то. — Брок кидает взгляд на его лицо и недоуменно сводит брови. — Вся эта задиристость, — поясняет Джек, ведя левой рукой через волосы Брока, путая их, хватаясь за них, в то же время вводя член глубже. — Вся эта стервозность. — Джек вращает бедрами, проталкивая член прямо в глотку Брока, пока тот не издает влажный давящийся звук. Джек стонет. — Прими его, — требует он.

Брок шмыгает носом, пытаясь приноровиться; Джек наказывает его, затягивая ошейник так, что зубцы снова впиваются, на самом краю болезненных ощущений. Это заставляет Брока застонать вопреки самому себе, влажно мыча носом. Джек тяжело дышит, трахая его глотку. Брок проглатывает его до самого корня, так глубоко, что едва может дышать, и у него начинает кружиться голова, ему так жарко, что он может потерять сознание, по спине и вискам катятся густые капли пота. Джек стонет, стискивает руку в волосах Брока и толкается в последний раз. Его член подрагивает, выплескивая семя.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Джек. — Черт побери, ты хорош. — Он вытаскивает член и с ухмылкой вытирает его об волосы Брока. — Видишь? — говорит он. — Видишь? Я знаю, что ты хочешь. — Он ослабляет ошейник, и Брок падает вперед, упираясь руками в край кровати.

— Ладно, — хрипло соглашается он. — Но, Джек… — Брок чувствует, как по лицу снова расползается ухмылка.

— Что?

— Это _в самом деле_ лучшее, что у тебя есть?


	8. Chapter 8

Проблема в том, что на Рамлоу легко запасть. Он легок на подъем, хорош в своей работе и красив; всегда готов улыбнуться и пошутить; сохраняет трезвую голову в бою. Он пользуется уважением, и это уважение он заслужил. Он не оставляет людей в беде. В первый раз, когда Стиву удалось нормально с ним поговорить, он смеялся до слез над историями Рамлоу о его армейских буднях — таких узнаваемых и циничных, словно ничего не изменилось за семьдесят лет. _Боже_ , подумал тогда Стив, _он отличный парень._

Для посторонних глаз, почти для всех, Рамлоу _и есть_  отличный парень. Стив вытирал слезы с щек тыльной стороной ладони и уходил, чувствуя, что у него появился друг, настоящий. Пришлось потратить много времени, чтобы докопаться до истинного облика Рамлоу, запрятанного под тоннами притворства и поверхностной болтовни. В моменты покоя Стив задаётся вопросом, скольким еще людям удавалось это сделать. Не многим, думает он, потому что Брок Рамлоу — гений обмана.

Стив замечает, как на него в последнее время смотрит Нат — с нежностью и снисходительностью, довольная, что Стив нашел кого-то — и ему хочется кричать. Он не уверен, что именно кричать: _помоги мне_ , может быть, или _ты мой друг, как ты не видишь этого?_ Но говорить о личной жизни ведь не принято, так? Ты не спрашиваешь окружающих о личной жизни, и ты не беспокоишь своих нормальных, занятых друзей идиотскими гейскими супер-солдатскими проблемами. Он обманул смерть — он должен быть благодарен, просто просыпаясь по утрам.

Он не всегда просыпается рядом с Рамлоу, это нечто особенное. Рамлоу выгоняет его, после...

После того, как отправляет Стива наверх небрежным жестом мозолистой ладони. После того, как заставляет его раздеться, довольно рассматривая. После того, как использует его в кровати, или в душе, или на полу. После прикосновений его рук, и острых белых зубов; после жестоких прозвищ. После болезненных ударов его ремня, или натренированного кулака, после плевка, стекающего по щеке Стива. После _ты ни на что не годишься_ и _ты вообще стараешься?_ и _зачем я вообще с тобой связался_. После _какой смысл быть супер-солдатом, если ты даже хер сосать не можешь?_

В словах Рамлоу есть смысл, разве нет? _Эй, Нат, я охренительно сильный, а мой бойфренд удерживает меня при помощи ремня. Я супер-солдат и я приползаю к своему подчиненному по первому щелчку пальцев. Я Капитан Америка и я принадлежу сорокалетнему правительственному агенту, душой и телом._

Стив всегда ездит к Рамлоу на мотоцикле, чтобы потом вернуться на нем домой. Если кто-то его увидит, он всегда может сказать, что слезы по его лицу текут от встречного ветра.


	9. Мойка машины

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — произносит Брок, топая мимо Джека в дом. Его волосы плоскими прядями облепляют голову, и с них капает на загривок. Тонкая белая рубашка липнет к груди, а джинсы мокро скрипят при движении. Стив входит за ним следом, такой же промокший, но прячущий под ладонью улыбку. Джек заглядывает в машину, в которой обнаруживает мокрые сидения и мыльные лужи на полу.

— Вы двое облажались по полной, да? — Джек наблюдает, как сладкая парочка раздевается в главной спальне. Он лениво раскуривает сигарету и смотрит разворачивающееся перед глазами шоу.

— Думаю, я не закрыл до конца крышу, — говорит Стив, покраснев от смеха и от того, как Джек его разглядывает. Джек показывает большим пальцем на дверь спальни.

— Выметайся, — приказывает он, переводя взгляд со Стива на Брока, стоящего в одних трусах и трясущегося от тихого бешенства. Джека забавляют злость Брока, его стыд, его испорченная прическа.

— Можешь ничего не говорить, — рычит Брок, вытираясь.

— _Могу_ , — соглашается Джек. Он прислоняется к дверной раме и оглядывает Брока, сигарета свободно свисает между губ.

— Это даже не моя вина, — спорит Брок.

— Ага, — отвечает Джек. — Однако, ты этого не заметил, значит, вы оба тупые придурки. — Он закрывает дверь кончиками пальцев и выдыхает тонкую струйку синего табачного дыма.

— Что, ты ждешь, что я соглашусь с тобой? — выплевывает Брок, вытирая волосы. Он сердито смотрит на Джека и его сигарету. Брок не курит — считает, что это заставит его выглядеть старее. Испортит кожу, или вроде того.

— Неа, — говорит Джек, глядя, как Брок щетинится от бессильного гнева. — Мне похер на то, что ты говоришь, в большинстве случаев. — Это не совсем правда, он просто хочет выбесить Брока, и это работает, потому что тот яростно фыркает и надувает обнаженную грудь, вскидывает подбородок и встает в боевую стойку, как заносчивый болтливый кусок дерьма, которым он и является. — Давай, — смеется Джек, глядя на него сверху и маня его пальцем. — Давай же. — Брок пытается толкнуть его в грудь обеими руками, но Джек с легкостью его ловит и переворачивает, бросая на пол. Сигарета по-прежнему висит на нижней губе.

— Иди нахуй, — выдыхает Брок. — Скотина.

— Ага, — соглашается Джек, опускает ногу на спину Брока и медленно расстегивает свой ремень.


	10. Chapter 10

Каждая успешная миссия складывается из десятков правильных решений, как принятых заранее, так и в процессе выполнения задания. Время высадки, время отправки, количество отрядов, размещение взрывчатки, размещение снайперов, сбор раненых или немедленное отступление, жертвы или спасенные. Брок командует Страйком восемь лет. Почти все его миссии были успешными. Он решительный и быстрый, превосходный стратег, меткий стрелок и справедливый лидер. Победителю слава, но за плечом каждого гения тактики возвышается опытный помощник.

Джек — помощник Брока.

Дома Брок не отдает приказы. Ему не нужно. Он ими живет: _садись, ложись, жди, держи, возьми, ешь._ Он живет: _хорошо, да, легче, парень, тихо._ Его ограниченный диапазон ответов на самом деле не является ограничением, совсем нет. Это освобождение.

Брок стоит на коленях на твердом кафеле кухонного пола. Развернутые ладони лежат на стене спальни. Лицо прижимается к отполированной коже ботинка Джека. Кратковременный дискомфорт — малая плата за теплое, обволакивающее блаженство, которое потом к нему приходит. В Брока стреляли во время исполнения служебных обязанностей. Его били ножом и тазером, он падал в воду и на бетон. Он бегал через огонь и прятался от взрывов. Все, что он получал взамен, — средненькую зарплату, ворох шрамов и чувство вины, приходящее к выжившим — к командовавшим — там, где погибли его друзья.

Находиться дома — в безопасности — отложив в сторону совершенно всё — это…

— Перестань думать, — командует Джек из своего удобного кресла. Его ужин, чаша сытного чили с говядиной и рисом, лежит в левой руке. Брок пытается перестать, но у него не получается. У него почти никогда не получается. Джек вздыхает и манит его к себе. — Тащи сюда свой ужин.

Брок приближается к Джеку, садится возле него, скрестив ноги и прижавшись правым бедром к его голени. Протягивает Джеку тарелку, и тот отставляет ее в сторону. Брок едва дотронулся до ужина, слишком замученный беспокойством.

— Расстегни мою ширинку, — велит ему Джек. Брок встает на колени и делает как сказано. — Поешь позже. — Брок зависает в ожидании дальнейших указаний. — Положи его себе в рот. — У Джека еще не стоит, но Брок может этому поспособствовать. Он наклоняет голову, берет член Джека на язык и начинает шумно, с жадностью сосать. Джек хлопает его по голове, и Брок охает, пытаясь удержать зубы под контролем. — Я просил тебя сосать? Просто держи его во рту, парень. Я занят. — Брок стоит на коленях с полным ртом, пока Джек ест. У него немного текут слюни, он не может это предотвратить. Его руки расслаблено лежат за спиной. Доев, Джек ногой отталкивает Брока с дороги и уходит в гараж повозиться над новеньким мотоциклом.

Ужин полностью остывает к тому моменту, когда Джек разрешает Броку поесть. Ложки у него нет, поэтому приходится лакать как псу. Чили на вкус просто фантастика.


	11. Chapter 11

— Держи, — сказал Джек, внезапно появившись перед Броком и протянув ему бутылку воды. Брок на автомате забрал ее и вопросительно прищурился на бесстрастное лицо Джека.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и принялся запихивать ее в боковой карман на рюкзаке.

— Тебе стоит выпить ее сейчас, — сказал Джек, звуча как самый заботливый в мире заместитель, на ежедневной основе приглядывающий за благополучием своего начальника. — Ты все время летом доводишь себя до обезвоживания.

Брок знал, что это было совсем не просьбой. Он отвинтил крышку и принялся пить теплую воду. Джек что-то задумал — Брок чувствовал это — но любая попытка избежать этого могла сделать последующее наказание хуже. Миссия там или нет, Броку не позволялось игнорировать маленькие игры Джека. Однажды Джек не разрешал ему кончить целую неделю.

Так что вот, он сидел, пристегнутый ремнем к креслу в квинджете, и глотал воду как дешевое пиво на футболе. Он выпил целых полтора литра. Без разницы. Обезвоживание — хреновая штука, так ведь?

Ох, ему пришлось очень быстро пожалеть об этом. Они следили за обветшалым многоквартирным домом в ожидании появления возможно-усовершенствованных агрессивно настроенных членов радикального политического формирования. Время едва перевалило за полночь, и разведданые показали, что им стоит действовать под прикрытием темноты. У Брока был отличный вид на восточную и южную стороны здания с наблюдательного пункта на другой стороне улицы. Его люди заняли позиции на высоте вокруг разваливающегося жилого блока; Джек лежал на крыше рядом с ним.

— Боже, — сказал Брок себе под нос. — Мне надо отлить. — Они не могли пошевелиться; любое движение могло предупредить их цель об опасности.

— Придется подождать, — ответил Джек, выключая свой микрофон и протягивая руку, чтобы выключить и микрофон Брока. В его голосе звучал намек на веселье.

— О господи, — выдохнул Брок. — Ты грёбаный монстр. — Джек ущипнул его за мягкую кожу под ребрами, заставив Брока вскрикнуть. — Эй, — запротестовал он. — Мы должны доделать работу. — Он достал прибор ночного видения и надел, устраиваясь так, чтобы не лежать прямо на животе.

Они ждали. Скука была частью работы. В продолжение часа Брок ворочался от неудобства; от Джека же, наоборот, волнами исходило хорошее настроение. Он на самом деле улыбался, лежа там и следя за входом в здание. Брок пытался скрыть свой дискомфорт — Джек был просто невыносимым, когда становился таким, когда любой ценой старался унизить Брока. Тот не хотел доставлять ему этого удовольствия. Он пытался медленно и ровно дышать, вдох через нос, выдох через рот, пытался соскользнуть в медитативное снайперское состояние. Это было сложно. Как только ночной шум начал пропадать, и Брок почти забыл о давлении в мочевом пузыре, Джек наклонился к нему.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он и провел языком по мочке уха. Брок всхлипнул и тут же захлопнул рот. Джек тихо рассмеялся. — Ты моя умничка, — протянул низким и беззаботным голосом Джек. Броку неожиданно показалось, что все вокруг его слышали, все вокруг знали, и по его коже расползлась краска от стыда.

— Прекрати, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, но Джек фыркнул и толкнул его плечо своим. Брок мог перетерпеть. Он мог. Ему только надо было дождаться появления цели, убедиться, что всех взяли, а потом он просто найдет какую-нибудь подворотню. Ему казалось, что прошли столетия, много и много часов. Необходимость просто взять и поссать была почти болезненной, его натянутый живот требовательно ныл. Джек мог заставить его сделать это. Джек всегда шел до конца. Брок сжал зубы и снова переместил вес.

Затем внезапно раздалось два выстрела, и по защищенному каналу прошло сообщение, подтверждающее убийство. Брок тут же включил микрофон.

— Отличная работа, парни, — резковато произнес он. — Давайте убираться отсюда. Мерсье, Хопкинс, на вас уборка. Харвил, проверь северную и западные стороны с Вестфалем. Мы с Роллинзом закончим здесь. Встречаемся на джете. Не высовывайтесь. — Он собрался встать, но Джек остановил его, забросив сильную, мощную ногу ему на бедра.

— Не так быстро, — произнес Джек, забирая у Брока гарнитуру, выключая и убирая ее к себе в карман. Он накрыл Брока всем своим весом, и тот в ответ тихо застонал, потираясь вставшим наполовину членом о землю. Тело Джека согревало его от коленей до плеч, горячее дыхание ложилось на шею. — Давай, — тихо и настойчиво произнес он. Провел двумя толстыми пальцами по бедру Брока и запустил их под рубашку, щекоча его ребра, и о нет, нет, Брок почувствовал, что поддается, теряет над собой контроль и мочится в штаны. Боже, он не мог это остановить; он промочил штаны, куртку, на которой лежал, черт, тепло, мокро и так много, _слишком много,_ что не спрятать.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — дрожащим голосом сказал Брок и толкнул Джека локтем под ребра. — Боже, ты чудовище. — Даже говоря это, он хотел расстегнуть ремень и дать Джеку кончить, толкаясь членом между его ягодицами, здесь и сейчас. Но Джек уже стоял, протянув ему руку, и Брок осознавал, что для Джека веселье только начинается.

— До джета еще долго идти, — Джек ухмыльнулся и забросил свой рюкзак на широкие плечи. Брок беспомощно взглянул на него, усилием воли прогоняя эрекцию, и пошел следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/125104363843/a-lovely-anonymous-person-requested-a


	12. Chapter 12

Джек снова пропал. Он часто так делает, часами работает в мастерской или в гараже, или садится на мотоцикл и уезжает на день-два без единого предупреждения. Его отсутствие нарушает равновесие в их мире. Брок становится вспыльчивым и злым; Стив дерзит, показывает характер и вредничает. Без Джека они ссорятся как дети, обоих доканывает летний зной. К полудню они становятся беспокойными и начинают повсюду его искать.

Они находят его в глубине сада, спрятанным между деревьями. Джек лежит в гамаке, с раскрытой книгой на груди, с сигаретами и зажигалкой на ближайшей ветке. Он выглядит спокойным, одетый в одни старые растянутые шорты. Вокруг шелестят деревья, густо жужжат пчелы. Дыхание Джека глубокое и медленное, одна мускулистая рука свисает над травой. Брок со Стивом обмениваются взглядом, и Стив набирает воздуху, готовясь что-то сказать. Рука Джека шевелится, и он, не глядя, тычет в сторону Стива.

— Ты, — говорит Джек. — Вали отсюда. — Его палец перемещается на Брока. — Ты, иди сюда. — Стив обиженно мнётся, но потом возвращается в дом. Брок настороженно приближается к Джеку. Он не знал, что у них есть гамак. Джек в нем выглядит абсолютно естественно. В отличие от Стива с Броком, Джек редко посещает тренажерный зал. Большинство его упражнений приходится на бесконечные проекты, поэтому вся его мощь чисто рабочая, все эти длинные конечности, и упругие мышцы, и шрамы. Брок хочет протянуть руку и провести ладонью по загорелому могучему телу.

Джек сталкивает книгу на землю и протягивает руку. Брок робко протягивает свою и переплетает их пальцы. Джек подтягивает его к себе.

— Залазь, — говорит он. В гамак не так просто забраться, но Джек фиксирует его, уперевшись одной ногой в землю, и обхватывает Брока за пояс. Опускает его вниз. Укладывает поверх своего тела. Брок устраивает ногу меж бедер Джека, настороженный. Он готов к щипку или сигаретному ожогу или болезненному укусу. Он осторожно ложится щекой на плечо Джека в ожидании подвоха.

Вместо этого Джек поправляет свои авиаторы, накрывает загривок Брока мозолистой горячей ладонью и зевает.

— Подремлю, — объявляет он и толчком ноги отправляет гамак в мерное покачивание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/125190986463/ohthisismuchworse-brainboxy-hi-friends-just


	13. Chapter 13

— Мексика, — неожиданно сказал Джек, когда они лежали среди мокрых, сбившихся простыней, и пытались отдышаться. Брок поднял лицо от руки Джека.

— Что?

— Мексика. Ответ на твой вопрос.

— Вопрос, который я тебе задал два чертовых часа назад? — Брок перекатился на бок и взял стакан воды с тумбочки.

— Я был занят, — сказал Джек; Брок улыбнулся в стакан, напиваясь.

— Ладно, почему Мексика?

— Уютно и тепло, дешево, испано-язычно. Был там в отпуске пару раз. Мне понравилось.

— Я не говорю по-испански, — недовольно ответил Брок. Он считал личным оскорблением всё, что доставляло ему неудобства.

— Ну, — произнес Джек, утешающе водя ладонью по гладким мускулам бедра Брока, — я не понял, что ты и себя пригласил. Этого не было в твоем вопросе.

— Это подразумевалось. — Обидчивый, обидчивый Брок. Джек снова похлопал его по бедру.

— Давай, спроси меня снова.

— Ладно. Если бы ты оставил Щ.И.Т. и отправился на раннюю пенсию, куда бы ты поехал?

Джек вытянул руки за головой, сложив их на раму кровати. Зевнул, хрустнув челюстью. Полуденный секс всегда навевал на него дрёму.

— Если бы я бросил Щ.И.Т., — произнес он, ухмыляясь нахмурившемуся Броку, — я бы засунул тебя в свой форд и отвез нас в живописную Гвадалахару, где мы проводили бы дни, напиваясь дешевым пивом и занимаясь страстным сексом в пустыне, где осудить нас могут только броненосцы. — Брок издал страдальческое мычание и ударил его по груди кулаком.

— Ты такой козел.

— Мне интересно, — спросил Джек, спихивая простыню вспотевшими ногами. — Почему ты — мы — говорим о пенсии?

Брок отвел взгляд в сторону, прикусил заусенец. Посмотрел на Джека исподлобья. Скатился с кровати с привычной грацией и прошлепал по полу к двери в спальню. На ней висела его куртка, в кармане которой лежал сложенный конверт.

— Прочти, — сказал Брок, кинув конверт Джеку на грудь. Тот сунул палец под клапан, и из конверта выскользнул лист бумаги.

Джек читал в тишине, затем издал длинный присвист.

— Господи, — яростно произнес он. — Ты подписался. Ты в самом деле, блядь, подписался.

— Ага, — ответил Брок, выглядя больным. — Потом я увидел Актива. — Его кожа выглядела серой даже под загаром. Джек потянулся и взял его за руку, и Брок не стал сопротивляться в обычной манере.

— Ты не хочешь уйти из Щ.И.Т.а, — осознал Джек. — Ты хочешь уйти из Гидры.

— Вариант первый: я умираю. Вариант второй: я исчезаю с их радара.

Джек медленно кивнул. Он не тратил дыхание, задавая очевидные вопросы. Дело Гидры подходило к развязке. На горизонте маячило обязательное предоставление образцов ДНК для Проекта Озарение, это понимал любой хрен в погонах. Действовать нужно было быстро.

— Так, — сказал он, роняя письмо и садясь. — Дай мне минуту всё обдумать. — Выражение глубокой признательности на лице Брока заставило сердце Джека сжаться в груди. Сентиментальный идиот.

— Ты не обязан… — Джек заткнул Брока ладонью поверх рта.

— Первое, что нам нужно, — сказал он, — раздобыть пару образцов ДНК, которые не приведут к нам. Потом — паспорта, наличка, новая машина. Я знаю парня, который сможет удалить записи о нас. — Он продолжил бормотать, утягивая Брока за собой на кровать. Он проработает все детали, без проблем — он большую часть юности провел, перебираясь из города в город.

Сбоку от него Брок уткнулся лицом в одеяло с облегченным всхлипом, который Джек притворился, что не слышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/125910110643/mexico


	14. Chapter 14

Брок ненавидит вот так лежать на спине, но, даже если на матах ему порой и удается взять верх над Джеком, то он совершенно точно не в состоянии спихнуть с себя такой вес без упора. Руки Джека прижимаются вдоль рук Брока, эффективно фиксируя тело на месте. В этом нет агрессии. Джек просто любит подобную близость, любит целоваться и тереться о Брока, медленно и тяжело. Когда они это делают (а делают они это достаточно редко, чтобы не считаться парой, но при этом и достаточно часто, потому что они нормальные мужики с горячей кровью), Джек следует некоторому ритуалу. Ему нравится валяться на покрывале (с Джеком они всегда делают это в кровати), задрав футболки и целуясь подобно подросткам. Потом он берется за смазку, и происходящее становится по-настоящему интимным. Никто никого не трахает. Это бы точно было по-пидорски.

Обычно они делают то, что делают прямо сейчас: трутся друг о друга, Брок пытается приподнять бедра для большего нажима, а Джек удерживает его внизу, заставляя ждать. Либо Джек отсасывает ему, мокро и неряшливо, в то же время дроча себе, либо они дрочат друг другу, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за волосы, бедра, плечи, шеи свободными руками. Но сегодня Джек просто вылил смазку на пах Брока и теперь трется об его член своим, подводя их к разрядке.

Броку нравится быть с парнями, ему комфортно с ними. Одним из них вполне может быть Джек, он друг, и не задается, и может сам о себе позаботиться. Вкус жизни в разнообразии, так? Это нормально, хотеть перемен в постели. Джек — безопасный выбор. Бродить по гей-барам — не в стиле Брока. Чертовы геи помешаны на мышцах и обтягивающих футболках и _прическах_. Это не правильно, уделять себе столько внимания, как телка.

Джек прижимается открытым ртом к шее Брока, прямо под ухом, и стонет ему в кожу. Брок дрожит, и извивается, и, из-за ограниченной возможности двигаться, сжимает пальцы в ладонях Джека и держится изо всех сил. Ему удается забросить одну ногу на бедро Джека и притереться к нему. Затем язык Джека настойчиво скользит по его губам, и Брок открывает ему рот. Джек целуется медленно и глубоко, посасывая нижнюю губу Брока и мягко исследуя рот кончиком языка. Он чертовски хорош в этом — Броку хотелось бы, чтобы телки тоже так делали, добирались дотуда. Проявляли хоть какую-нибудь инициативу. Чертовы бабы, никакого внимания к деталям, требуют массу усилий, как будто Брок обязан делать _всю_ работу.

Неожиданный поток горячей спермы Джека между их телами и его долгий, глубокий стон подталкивают Брока к краю. Он извивается в хватке Джека, задерживает дыхание, ждет, ждет и — _о_ , он чувствует, как выгибается его спина, когда он кончает, продолжая мелко толкаться в тело Джека, пока длится оргазм.

— Блядь, — дрожащим голосом выдает Брок и пытается отдышаться. Джек довольно вздыхает и освобождает его руки. Правой рукой обнимает голову Брока, левую запускает ему под поясницу, а лицом утыкается в подушку над плечом Брока. Тот расслабляет руки на постели. Они всегда обнимаются после секса. Он толкает Джека и требует: — Сдвинься, — зная, что это бесполезно.

— Удобно, — отвечает Джек. Его пульс отдается в щеке Брока. Он до черта потный, чтобы вот так валяться на Броке. От него пахнет потом, хорошим таким, и стандартным гелем для волос. Он _тяжелый_.

— Фу, — жалуется Брок. — Это совершенно по-пидорски. — Джек только лижет его ухо и смеется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/126046633198/what-would-dubcon-cuddles-look-like-mathildia


	15. Chapter 15

Был вечер пятницы, раздевалка опустела очень быстро. После долгой недели тренировок и в отсутствие чего-либо, запланированного на ближайшие дни, никто не хотел терять ценное время вечерней попойки. Рамлоу, как и все остальные, рвался домой, однако руководящая должность принесла с собой больше бумажной работы, чем он когда-либо мог предположить. К тому моменту, когда он пошел переодеваться в штатское, последняя горстка людей уже спешила на выход. Брок вытащил из шкафчика джинсы с рубашкой и, не глядя, бросил на скамейку за собой.

Закрыв металлическую дверцу и повернувшись, он обнаружил стоящего прямо за ним Роллинза.

— Черт, — выругался Брок, вздрогнув. Он был босиком, а Роллинз в ботинках, так что разница в их росте была почти в голову.

— Итак, — без заминки произнес Роллинз. — Только мы с тобой здесь сегодня. — Он смотрел вниз на Брока с ленцой из-под полуприкрытых век, упираясь одной рукой в шкафчик над левым плечом Брока. Тот знал эту позу; Роллинз сотни раз использовал ее на пьяных телках в барах. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать — дождаться поздней ночи. Всегда находилась какая-нибудь отчаявшаяся пьяная сучка, уходившая с ним без единого вопроса. Брок попытался отвернуться, но Роллинз вскинул вторую руку и саданул ладонью по шкафчику на уровне пояса Брока. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы убедиться: Роллинз оставил вмятину на металле. У него удар был как у свайного молота. Брок был в ловушке между толстыми руками Роллинза.

— Какого хера? — раздраженно спросил Брок. Он сжал ладони на бицепсах Роллинза и попытался оттолкнуть его. Тот лишь рассмеялся.

— Не узнаешь флирт, даже когда видишь его, босс? — И Роллинз поцеловал его, опустив голову и прижавшись ртом к губам Брока. Сила его движения толкнула Брока затылком на шкафчик, вызвав болезненный звук. Брок пытался бороться, крутясь и извиваясь в руках Роллинза, но против него работала разница в весе. Роллинз придавил его, вжав всем телом в шкафчики и удерживая на месте. Роллинз был твердой, несокрушимой фигурой, жаркой и мускулистой, в отличие ото всех женщин, с которыми Брок имел дело, однако его тело предавало его, медленно, но неуклонно разогреваясь. Брок покраснел всей шеей, спину покалывало от пота.

Брок хотел оттолкнуть его, хотел продолжить бороться, но ведь это был Роллинз, всегда прикрывавший его спину, всегда предугадывавший приказы до того, как они были озвучены, всегда чертовски хорошо ему подходивший. Как только Брок расслабился в поцелуе, Роллинз тут же углубил его, скользнув языком по нижней губе Брока, и тот беспомощно открыл рот и впустил его, позволив этому продолжаться. Роллинз на вкус был как фруктовая жвачка, сигареты и животное тепло. В одно мгновение член Брока стал позорно твердым. Он давил на шов плотных брюк, поднимаясь, в жажде хоть какого-то трения.

Роллинз разорвал поцелуй и провел ртом вдоль по линии подбородка Брока к мягкой, чувствительной коже под ухом, скользнул по ней теплыми губами, а затем настойчиво и мягко всосал.  
— Ох, черт, — выдохнул Брок, высоким, как у пьяной девки, голосом, и Роллинз глухо хмыкнул ему в шею. Этот звук вернул Брока в реальность, и он снова попытался оттолкнуть Роллинза.

— Прекрати, — потребовал он, задыхаясь, но его руки были до странного слабыми, а пульс участившимся, в ушах гремела кровь. — Подожди… — Роллинз снова накрыл его рот поцелуем, в этот раз жадным, посасывая губы, настойчиво скользя внутри языком. Одна его рука переместилась на загривок Брока, затем накрыла его затылок, а потом ногти Роллинза заскребли по голове Брока и тот — о черт — осознал, что позволил стону вырваться на свободу. Роллинз в ответ издал низкий горловой звук и притерся к члену Брока, медленно двигая бедрами по кругу.

Это было приятно, очень приятно, это горячее, бесхитростное удовольствие, заставлявшее его требовать большего, заставлявшее его стонать, и целовать Роллинза в ответ, и тереться о его бедро подобно отчаявшемуся подростку. Руки Роллинза каким-то образом оказались на заднице Брока и стиснули ее, плотно прижимая их тела друг к другу, передвигая Брока к мясистой части бедра, словно Роллинз собрался поднять его и трахнуть на весу, как пьяную телку в подворотне, жестко вколачивая в стену. И — ох — этого мысленного образа хватило — стало слишком много — Брок тяжело дышал в рот Роллинза, кончая в штаны, подрагивая в стыдном, оглушительном оргазме. Он отстранился, и в этот раз Роллинз позволил ему.

Брок вытер подбородок и уставился на Роллинза глазами, которые всё никак не могли сфокусироваться.

— Похоже, ты этого все-таки хотел, — с ухмылкой сказал Роллинз. Он был вспотевшим и раскрасневшимся. Опустив руку, он поправил брюки над своим стояком. Взгляд Брока метнулся вниз, и Роллинз заметил это. — Эй, босс, — произнес он с нарочитой легкостью. — Сосал раньше член?

— Нет, — очень тихо ответил Брок, облизывая припухшие губы.


	16. Недозрелые

Дождь поливает стеной, серебряной и почти непроглядной — они не могут ничего разглядеть дальше, чем в паре метров перед собой. Ботинки Стива скользят по влажной траве, пока они бегут к небольшой роще, угадывающейся в темно-зеленой массе впереди. Стив давно распрощался с попыткой использовать вместо зонта свой щит. Теперь тот висит на ремне за его спиной, мягко постукивая по лопаткам, пока они несутся к укрытию.

— Господь всемогущий, — произносит Баки, когда они добираются до символического укрытия под деревьями. Он стряхивает воду с волос, потом с голых рук. — Я-то думал, что в Калифорнии должно быть солнечно. — Он бросает рюкзак на землю и прислоняет винтовку к дереву. Его куртка свернутой лежала в рюкзаке — он снял ее сразу, как только начался теплый дождь — теперь он вытаскивает ее и небрежно накидывает на широкие плечи. Стив почти ждет, что он начнет менять носки, как они делали это раньше — нужно заботиться о ногах. Стив пытается вывернуться из собственной промокшей, липкой одежды — сплошь скрипящая кожа и тяжелая влажная ткань. Он со скрипом стягивает верх от боевого костюма и бросает его на землю. Нижняя рубашка липнет к коже, теплая, влажная и липкая.

— Когда транспорт — в пятнадцать ноль-ноль? — спрашивает он, и Баки кивает. Он возится с крошечным навигатором и не поднимает глаз.

— Еще два часа, — говорит он под писк навигатора. — Едва полтора километра к северо-западу. — Он показывает двумя пальцами вправо от себя.

— Можем пока подзаправиться, — предлагает Стив, роясь в поисках воды, протеинового порошка и снэков.

— Не ищи, — останавливает его Баки. — Оглядись, гений. — Стив смотрит. Они в саду. Персиковом. Они окружены деревьями, увешанными медленно созревающими плодами. Баки протягивает руку и беззаботно тянет к себе один из персиков, срубая его с ветки уверенным движением ножа. Протягивает Стиву половину.

— Это чей-то сад, — возражает Стив с осуждением, неприятно звучащим даже в его собственных ушах. Баки в последнее время часто пробуждает в нем эту черту. Он не берет фрукт. — Может быть, чье-то единственное средство существования. — Баки с набитым ртом пожимает плечами.

— Никто не заметит пропажи полудюжины, — говорит он, протягивая руку к следующему персику.

— Это дело принципа, — начинает Стив.

— Отвали, — прерывает его Баки, уже поскучневший и устроившийся на отдых, прислонившись спиной к стволу, с горой персиков на коленях.

— Парень, — тянет Стив, раздраженный резкостью Баки, хотя и совершенно не удивленный — именно таким тот теперь стал. Больше, сильнее, быстрее. Целеустремленнее. Злее. — Гидра тебе все приоритеты сбила, да? — Он мгновенно жалеет о вырвавшихся словах, но Баки только премерзко ухмыляется в ответ и лениво бросает в него персиком. Стив в ответ кидает протеиновый батончик.

— Не приоритеты, — поправляет Баки, словно говоря о чем-то очевидном. — Точку зрения. Людей убивают выстрелом в голову каждый гребаный день, а ты сучишься из-за фруктов. — Он разрезает новый персик и вытаскивает косточку зубами, острыми и опасными. В его горле двигаются мышцы, и Стив отводит взгляд на половинку персика в своей ладони. Кусает на пробу. Тот еще недозрелый, терпкий и жестковатый.

— Они даже не настолько хороши, как должны быть, — говорит он. Ответный смешок Баки похож на резкий лай.

— Ну вот, — говорит он, — пусть это и успокаивает твою совесть, Роджерс. — Он изучает персики у себя на коленях в поисках хорошего.

Они молча едят, пока вокруг них шелестит дождь. Баки открывает плоды не глядя, разрезая их на левой ладони и отбрасывая ветки и косточки. Ему, похоже, повезло найти пару спелых, потому что, подняв взгляд, Стив обнаруживает дорожку сока, текущую по подбородку Баки. Тот больше не делится. Стив жует упакованный в фольгу паёк, запивая теплой водой.

— У тебя… — начинает он и неопределенно машет ладонью вокруг своего лица.

— Будь другом, — отзывается тот, растягивая последнее слово неприятным копированием бруклинского акцента Стива, просто потому что может, потому что это бесит. Он не забыл, как Стив, затаив дыхание, встречал каждые крупинки прежнего Баки, когда он только вернулся. Его акцент давно пропал, но он может имитировать его просто ради смеха. Стив протягивает руку над его рюкзаком и ведет большим пальцем вверх по шее и подбородку Баки, так хладнокровно, как он только способен изобразить. Баки приподнимает бровь, и Стив отстраняется с горящим лицом. Он засовывает палец в рот. Он был прав, персик был хорошим, сладким. Неудивительно, что Баки не стал делиться.

Баки снова смеется непонятно чему и поднимает свой рюкзак.  
К тому моменту, когда Стив вскарабкивается на ноги и натягивает куртку, Баки уже уходит вперед.  
— Обычно они чересчур сладкие, — кидает Баки через плечо, продолжая шагать через бурелом.


	17. Chapter 17

_Джек потянулся, залитый утренними солнечными лучами, выгнув спину, жесткие мышцы живота напряглись, как во время оргазма. Брок наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век и ждал, ждал…_

*

— Рамлоу? Я спросил, все в порядке? — Голова Стива была запрокинута под неудобным углом. Пальцы Рамлоу крепко и жёстко сжимали его волосы. Стоя на полу на коленях, Стив не так много мог сделать, не рискуя лишиться клока волос. Рамлоу вздрогнул, когда Стив заговорил.

— Что?

— Ты выглядишь рассеянным сегодня, только и всего. — Стив закусил губу. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Ты можешь заткнуться нахрен, — ответил Рамлоу и расстегнул ширинку левой рукой. — Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь полезное. — Рамлоу грубил сегодня больше, чем обычно. Он показал рукой на полувставший член. — Давай. — Стив облизал нижнюю губу. В его квартире было темно. Рамлоу выключил почти весь свет, когда приехал. Он делал так иногда. Порой это выглядело так, будто он не хочет видеть Стива.

— Я просто подумал…

— Я спрашивал твоё мнение? — рыкнул Рамлоу и резко вжал лицо Стива в свой пах. Стив закрыл глаза и открыл рот.

*

_— Умничка, — сказал Джек, когда Брок на четвереньках вполз в спальню. Это было нелегко, потому что он держал во рту бумажный пакет, который, казалось, готов был развалиться в любое мгновение, промокший от слюны и тяжелый из-за кофе и рогаликов. Но Джек приказал ему «Принеси», а Брок знал, что означает эта команда._

*

Стив застонал напоказ и взял Рамлоу на всю длину. Тот лениво шевельнул ладонью в волосах Стива, корректируя его позу. На Стива он не смотрел. Рамлоу регулярно ездил через весь город, примерно пару раз в неделю. Он трахал Стива сзади, или ставил его на колени, или отвешивал ему затрещины. Стив продолжал отвечать на его смс. Он продолжал открывать Рамлоу дверь. Это продолжалось. Стив молился, чтобы это продолжалось.

Он подавился немного, чувствуя, как в глазах собираются слезы, и его член дернулся, когда Рамлоу на мгновение опустил взгляд вниз на него.

*

_— Еще? — спросил Джек, отламывая кусочек рогалика и, не глядя, протягивая Броку. Он был погружен в книгу. Джек любил читать за завтраком и любил начинать свой выходной без спешки. Он любил завтракать в постели. Брок завтракал на полу. Он открыл рот и осторожно взял зубами предложенный кусочек из пальцев Джека, старательно избегая дотрагиваться до него. Джек смахнул несколько зерен кунжута с биографии генерала Паттона и перевернул страницу. Забытый кофе Брока давно остыл._

*

У Стива так стояло, боже, он думал, что кончит на себя. Такое уже было однажды, его семя выстрелило на пол, пока Рамлоу трахал его на четвереньках. Рамлоу удивленно рассмеялся над ним и тоже кончил на паркет, толкнув потом Стива лицом в лужу их общей спермы. Приказал ему вылизать всё. Было что-то в том, как Рамлоу выключался порой, скребя по самому сердцу Стива. Он ненавидел это, ненавидел мысль, что он был для Рамлоу всего лишь теплой дыркой, но знал, что проползет на брюхе по холодному липкому полу, если решит, что это сможет привлечь внимание того.

У Стива был отработан трюк языком, коварное движение по головке члена, сопровождаемое долгим скользящим движением к задней части его горла. Стив сделал это раз, второй, потом сглотнул вокруг члена. Дыхание Рамлоу становилось всё тяжелее, его глаза были закрыты. Он шевелил губами, что-то беззвучно повторяя. Стив не мог с уверенностью сказать, что за слова звучали, но точно знал, что это не было его именем. Он снова провел языком по головке, нажимая сильнее.

*

_Полузакрытые глаза Джека выглядели сонными, когда он посмотрел вниз на Брока, ёрзавшего на полу. Брок не поверил ни на секунду._

_— Не терпится тебе сегодня утром, да?_

_Брок кинул взгляд на часы._   
_— Должен принять душ перед уходом._

_— Технически, — сказал Джек, — ты ничего не должен. Не корчи мне эту мину. Не начинай сегодня. Открывай свой проклятый рот и закрой глаза, чтобы я не видел, как ты их закатываешь. — Он вывернулся из-под одеяла и сел на краю кровати, голый и расслабленный. Щелкнул пальцами. Брок подвинулся ближе и взял его член в рот. Без рук. Ему запрещалось использовать руки._

_Член Джека быстро поднялся и заполнил рот Брока, у него начала течь слюна. С запущенными в волосы обеими руками Джека Брок едва мог дышать, едва мог думать. Однажды Джек забросил ногу ему на загривок и трахал его горло, заставляя принимать член, пока Брок не отключился. Он пришел в сознание со вкусом спермы во рту и в носу._

_Джек, ухнув, кончил. Брок проглотил, открыл рот и высунул язык, чтобы доказать это. Джек поманил его пальцем, чтобы он приблизился достаточно близко для поцелуя. Поцелуй от Джека был редким удовольствием, с мягким и глубоким проникновением языка и легким покусыванием нижней губы в качестве завершающей точки. Брок таял от этого, почти забравшись к Джеку на колени, и тот разрешил ему это, потому что Брок хорошо себя вел._

*

Рамлоу застонал, длинно облегченно выдохнув. Он кончил так глубоко в глотке Стива, что тот даже не почувствовал вкуса, не узнал бы об этом, если бы член Рамлоу не дернулся, а ладонь не сжалась в волосах. Обычно Рамлоу любил устраивать беспорядок, заставлял Стива убирать всё языком. В этот раз он только резко двинул бедрами, с силой загоняя в рот Стива. У того ныла челюсть, болели колени. Он хотел приласкать себя.

— Так, — пропыхтел Рамлоу, застегивая ширинку. — Я пошел. — Он посмотрел на часы.

— Но… — начал Стив, вспотевший и со стоящим членом.

— У тебя есть правая рука, пацан, — сказал Рамлоу, открывая дверь, оставляя ее распахнутой, чтобы любой мог заглянуть внутрь. — Воспользуйся ею.

*

_— Катись тогда, — сказал Джек, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Беги к своему игрушечному солдатику. Возвращайся к шести. У меня планы._


	18. Оболочка

Он настиг Брока в старом давно заброшенном здании, облепленном предупреждающей об опасности желтой лентой. На его выслеживание ушел год в проверке намёков, слухов, догадок и подсказок, год долгих ночей в мотелях и одноразовых телефонов. Брок был неуловим как дикий кот, однако уединенность осыпающегося заброшенного дома позволила Джеку наконец приблизиться к нему. Через несколько долгих минут Брок открыл лицевую плату шлема. Джек беспристрастно всмотрелся в его лицо.

Он протянул руки и кончиками пальцев провел по исковерканной коже, от уголков рта к подбородку, по острой линии челюсти. Накрыл щеки ладонями и погладил изрезанные шрамами скулы подушечками больших пальцев.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказал он. Брок едва наклонил голову и вскинул карие глаза, неохотно встречаясь с ним взглядом. Рубцовая ткань вокруг его рта неровно натянулась.

— Наслаждайся, — хрипло произнес Брок. — Я получил, что заслужил?

— Кто сделал это с тобой? — спросил Джек. — Скажи мне. Я вырву его ёбаное сердце голыми руками. — Брок издал высокий истеричный смешок и тряхнул головой, уходя от рук Джека.

— Щ.И.Т. Гидра. Уилсон. Пирс. Какая разница? — Он пожал плечами, загромыхав массивным сине-черным оплечьем. Сейчас, находясь вблизи, Джек разглядел, что его зрачки невероятно, неестественно расширены. Он узнал своеобразную смесь боевой готовности и нервной речи: Зимний вел себя таким же образом. Это было результатом используемого на нем коктейля из препаратов.

— Где расстегивается костюм? — Джек поднял руку, невнятно помахав ей, и Брок тут же ощетинился, отступая назад, прежде чем Джек успел дотронуться до него.

— Слишком поздно, — сказал Брок, скаля зубы. Он хлопнул затянутой в перчатку рукой по груди с нарисованным крестом. — Всё вмонтировано сюда. Мне нужно только подобраться максимально близко к Кэпу и нажать на красную кнопку. — Его измученная кожа едва могла потеть, однако он был мокрым вдоль линии волос. Брок никогда раньше не потел от нервного напряжения. Джек коснулся средним и указательным пальцами глока на своем бедре и вопросительно поднял брови: взведенное оружие? Брок застонал из глубины горла как раненый зверь. Он был откровенно взбудоражен. Его костюм зажжужал, возле шеи приподнялся небольшой механизм, и Брок дернул головой в сторону. Джек осторожно шагнул к нему и увидел крошечный след от укола с капелькой крови.

Брок успокоился, замедлился.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал, — сказал Брок, проглатывая слова, но говоря осознанно. — Хочу быть на своих ногах, как мужчина. — Джек подошел ближе, достал пистолет и снял с предохранителя.

— Ладно, — покорно произнес Джек. — Ладно, тихо. Тихо. — Он погладил костяшками по щеке Брока, ощущая, как тот двигает зубами, стискивая челюсти. Закрыл глаза Брока двумя пальцами. Ствол пистолета лег под челюсть Брока, и тот прижался к нему. С надетым глушителем звук выстрела был похож на хлопок машинной двери, или лопнувший шарик. Ничего примечательного для тех, кто мог услышать его с улицы.

Джек ушел, до боли стискивая в кулаке жетоны Брока.


	19. Chapter 19

_Мой кисти вверх по щетинкам, не три их по кругу как ребенок, так можно испортить хорошую вещь._ Пропитанная скипидаром ветошь и чисто вымытая стеклянная банка. По одной за раз, выложи их в ряд на кусок старой простыни и дай высохнуть. Порядок состоит из рутинных дел, небольших, методичных занятий, заполняющих повседневность. _Храни щетки все вместе в жестянке из-под кофе, парень, иначе растеряешь._

*

На завтрак — арахисовое масло поверх иссушенного яблока. Хитрость в том, чтобы сначала обгрызть яблоко, а потом обмазать огрызок арахисовым маслом. Так хватит на дольше. Джеку не разрешается идти в школу с пустым желудком, но ему уже шестнадцать, он взрослый работающий мужчина, и с легкостью врет: _«Не, мам, я не голоден»._

*

Это красивая, серебристо-черная, обтекаемая штука, красивее всего, что было у них раньше, и Джека мгновенно к ней притягивает. Ему еще не разрешили до нее дотрагиваться, но скоро подпустят, потому что он ответственный и быстро обучаемый. Айк расположен к нему, поэтому разрешил сидеть рядом и смотреть, как он разбирает тормоза, вместо того, чтобы подметать. Мозолистыми, опухшими руками Айк раздевает ее до скелета, показывая работу всех внутренностей, смазанных маслом с густым, тяжелым запахом.

*

 _Он_ вернулся, он снова вернулся, но теперь Джек больше его, выше и шире, и хочет убить его. С одной этой мыслью в голове Джек мчится домой, с развязавшимся левым шнурком, с пересохшим сорванным горлом. Когда он открывает дверь, весь обзор сужается до ее маленького, безжизненно лежащего на полу тела, и там столько крови, чудовищно много крови, и Джек падает на колени на промокший ковер и всхлипывает, отыскав слабо бьющийся на ее шее пульс.

*

Они всегда говорят _«бедная Дебра»_ или _«та бедная женщина»,_ и Джек ненавидит звучащую в их словах жалость. Но Трей хлопает его по плечу и обеспечивает дополнительной работой, а Айк позволяет погрузиться в работу над завораживающе красивым Харлеем, и Джек каждую неделю приносит домой заработок, и ей становится лучше.

*

Триста пятьдесят долларов — это большие деньги. Слишком большие. Мама снова понемногу работает, это помогает, но цифры не сходятся, даже когда они садятся за стол, и она помогает ему тщательно всё рассчитать.

Он проводит весь день как в тумане, и портит простую работу, за что Трей отвешивает ему подзатыльник. На следующий день он спрашивает Айка: _«Эй, тебе еще не надоел тот старый пень?»_ , и после работы они с лопатами идут на задний двор и копают, копают, копают. Они заканчивают уже в темноте, и у Джека стерты все руки. Старуха Айка дает ему огромную кружку кофе, тарелку яиц с ветчиной и тост, и Айк отправляет его домой с десяткой. _"Ты хороший парень, хороший как твоя мама"._

*

Через два месяца он набирает двести долларов, и они находят еще сто пятьдесят, и Брендон вручает ему Хонду-250, потому что Трей сказал ему, что Джек заплатит наличными. Она красно-белая, и ей девять лет. Джек очень аккуратно едет на ней домой, и мама сидит у него за спиной, крепко цепляясь за него и повизгивая на поворотах.

*

Он встает около полуночи и выбирается заглянуть под брезент, и еще раз в три, включая древнюю лампу, чтобы посмотреть на выцветший красный и пожелтевший желтый.

*

 _Он_ получает три года. Адвокат старается изо всех сил, но _«Вы же знаете, как творятся такие дела, миссис Роллинз»_. Больше он ничего не может им сказать. Мама говорит, что не хочет никаких проблем. _«Мистер Эттерсли, я не хочу проблем, я очень благодарна за все, что вы сделали»._ Джек не благодарен, и он хочет проблемы, и обещает себе, что, где бы он ни был через три года, он приедет на своем красном мотоцикле домой, и сделает всё, чтобы _он_ никогда к ней не приближался.

*

В ней столько запчастей — почему он не знал об этом? Он разбирает ее, аккуратно выкладывая все детали на простыню и пересчитывая, и потом пересчитывая еще раз, и садится на пол крохотного сарайчика, ощущая легкую панику. Затем он встает и чистит их все, потому что он знает, как это делать, и находит потрепанные, сломанные или проржавевшие, и забирает их в магазин, чтобы показать Айку. Он может назвать большинство из них, и Айк говорит: _«Отлично, ты был внимательным»_ , и оказывается, что почти все их можно починить, крове длинной рессоры, которую Трей разрешает заменить на одну из ящика с запчастями за пять долларов.

*

На восемнадцатый день рождения мама дарит ему шлем, красно-белый, и он молча возвращает черную краску в магазин, и говорит, что передумал, _да, решил оставить классическую расцветку_. Трей и Айк поят его пивом, а на выходных оба приходят к нему, и втроем они доводят до ума последние детали, вроде сложных завитков и ровной прострочки сидения.

*

 _«Ты вырастила хорошего человека»_ , говорит Трей, и мама отвечает: _«Я знаю, знаю»_ , и обнимает его, вся в слезах. Айк говорит: _«Держи нос по ветру и приезжай в гости»_ , и Джек отвечает: _«Да, сэр»_ , и они пожимают руки. Джек планирует быть хорошим, у него еще восемнадцать месяцев до того, как ему придется стать плохим, так что он об этом не думает. В его вещах лежит длинный охотничий нож и бейсбольная бита, но сейчас ему не нужно на них смотреть. Последнее объятие, и он поднимает заслонку, и поворачивает ключ, и выжимает сцепление, и двигатель урчит, и Джек уезжает, он уезжает оттуда, он…


	20. Рамзи

У Джека есть номер этого самодовольного крохотного какаду: Рамлоу прихорашивается и чирикает о всех своих достижениях, пока все вокруг не заучивают историю его жизни, настоящую или выдуманную. Его жим. Его бывшую, модель нижнего белья. Его подтвержденные убийства. Этого следовало ожидать. Он же практически ребенок. Но никто не забирается высоко в Гидре, не научившись ходить на поводке, так что Джек берет на себя обязанность преподать мальцу урок.

В конце концов, он пробыл здесь дольше. Он знает, что делать.

— Эй, Римлоу, — зовёт он, щелкая пальцами. — Хватит пялиться на себя в зеркале, мы опоздаем на тренировку.

— Римлоу? — переспрашивает парень с выражением отвращения на хорошенькой мордашке. — Я Рамлоу. Боже, Римлоу звучит как римминг. — По казарме проносится волна гогота, и Рамлоу краснеет. Джек старается не ржать слишком громко, но это сложно, когда он знает, что к утру 99% базы будут звать парня «римминг».

Два дня спустя они наворачивают круги по окрестностям, пыхтя и потея, и каждый из них старается не остаться последним.

— Посторонись, Роулинг, — ухитряется выдать Джек, набирая скорость, чтобы обогнать Рамлоу. Ноги Джека длиннее, что позволяет ему делать резкие рывки, но ему приходится поддерживать ровный темп на длинных дистанциях. Так что он уходит недостаточно далеко и слышит обиженное шипение Брока.

— Это баба с Гарри Поттером, — пыхтит тот, несясь рядом с Джеком и безуспешно пытаясь вырваться во главу отряда. (Они все берут перерыв на неделю в обзывании его «риммингом» и вместо этого зовут его Гермионой.)

Рамлоу не прощает их — он колючий малыш — но он выкипает достаточно к концу следующей недели. Он почти дружелюбен по отношению к Джеку, и, когда тот видит его в зале, то наклоняется так, что парень видит его перевернутую ухмылку.  
— Отличная работа, Руссо. Еще пару раз!  
Рамлоу плюется и теряет сосредоточенность, чуть не уронив штангу себе на лицо, и Джек ловит ее, хохоча.

— Ты чертов придурок, — говорит ему позже Рамлоу, когда они сталкиваются в коридоре, по которому Джек идет в столовую, а Рамлоу — оттуда. Его выпад был бы более убедительным, если бы его подбородок не был перемазан кетчупом, но Джек оставляет его как есть.

— Я знаю, — говорит он с ухмылкой. — Но, видишь ли какая штука, Рамзи — мне похуй.


	21. Кода к brawlite's 'playing house'

Деревянные полы. Боже. Джек готов снова встать на четвереньки и выкрасить их зубной щеткой, если это позволит ему видеть _такого_ Брока. Садится солнце, и полы густо и тепло сияют в осенних лучах, и Брок распластан на спине, с заброшенными за голову руками и разведенными коленями. Он гладкий, загорелый, расслабленный — похожий на кота — грациозный. Его нужно нарисовать, или высечь из мрамора, что Джек сделал бы, если бы хоть в чем-то разбирался, в рисовании или еще какой фигне. Джек замер посреди поцелуя просто чтобы полюбоваться Броком. Тот лениво закрывает глаза и выгибает спину, чуть потягиваясь, абсолютно не для того, чтобы размять мышцы, но совершенно точно из-за того, как охренительно это действует на Джека.

— Ты собираешься сидеть там всю ночь? — спрашивает Брок. — Мне самому себе дрочить?

— Засмотрелся, — хрипло отвечает Джек и ползет вверх по красно-серому клетчатому пледу, сбившемуся под Броком, ведя языком по внутренней стороне его бедра, чтобы заставить его вздрогнуть. Раскрасневшийся член Брока крепко стоит. Джек хочет его, но это вне игры. В игре — засос на бедре Брока, длинная царапина вдоль его ребер и резкий укус его соска. Накрыть ртом горло Брока, не давая ему тереться о Джека; трахать языком его рот, с силой сжимая запястья.

Брок по-настоящему расслабляется, когда Джек долго его ласкает. Поэтому Джек так делает. Он прижимает его, заставляя принять тот факт, что ему некуда деваться. Фиксирует ноги Брока голенями, так что тот извивается, кряхтит и в шутку вырывается, но потом сдается и пытается заставить Джека поцеловать его, не прося об этом. (Как будто разгуливание по дому без рубашки — это не просьба. Или посасывание горлышка бутылки, или провокационный наклон за журналом, или полчаса, затрачиваемые утром на укладку. Как будто Брок не тратит полжизни на поиски очаровательных способов напроситься на секс без того, чтобы просто подойти и сказать — эй, Джек, засунь мне в задницу, мне это нравится.)

— Ну же, — требовательно зовет Брок. Он говорит рот в рот Джеку, с закрытыми глазами, как будто так это не будет считаться за просьбу. Джек перемещает вес, и к его стопе резко приливает кровь. Он трясет ее, ругаясь, сбивая одеяло. Брок хмыкает. За одно это Джек хлопает его по боку. Брок стонет и поднимает ногу, упираясь в пол и пытаясь вжаться в тело Джека. Его задница зависает над полом. Он всерьез хочет, как и Джек, поэтому Джек ведет бедрами, пристраиваясь.

Он упирается головкой члена в анус Брока, смазанный и раскрытый, потому что им не удается пообжиматься больше пяти минут на диване, как Брок тянется за смазкой и запускает липкие пальцы в свои трусы, словно ему платят по минутам. Когда Джек двигается вперед, он делает это медленно, медленно и сладко, и если для Брока это пытка, для Джека — чистая агония. Его чертовы колени, для начала, стоят на твердом полу, но помимо этого его гложет желание, пузырящееся прямо под кожей, — сдавить Броку горло и трахать, пока у того не закатятся глаза и он не обкончает себя как подросток. Джек иногда так делает. Обычно Брок при этом должен быть немного выпившим, он не в состоянии делать это трезвым, у него стоит какой-то ментальный блок против этого.

— Ну же, — повторяет Брок, и Джек трахает его, поначалу легко, затем сильнее, глубже, ровными, протяжными толчками, заставляющими Брока поднимать бедра навстречу в погоне за скользящим в нем членом. Он царапает предплечья Джека, его бедра, затем начинает дрочить себе, стискивая зубы и зажмуривая глаза. На его лице застывает почти болезненное выражение. Его вид, как будто он борется против подступающего оргазма, то, как напрягаются мышцы в его шее, издаваемое им напряженное хныканье — всё это посылает Джека через край.

— Блядь, — без изысков выдает Джек, кончая. — Бляяяядь. — Оргазм накрывает его внезапно, он теряет ритм и сжимает бедро Брока, прячет лицо у него на груди на короткое блаженное мгновение. И следом за ним вздрагивает Брок, ахает, его семя разливается меж их телами, и он обмякает на полу, снова забрасывая руки за голову.

Они с минуту отдыхают без единого движения, хотя у Джека ноют от боли ноги. Солнце почти село, но на лице Брока еще видны отсветы красных, янтарных, густо-коричневых тонов. Джек ничего не говорит об этом. Но он пускает Брока первым в душ, и делает для них обоих кофе, что, по его мнению, вполне равнозначно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/129827136748/playing-house-brawlite


	22. Сопротивляйся мне

Рука Джека лежала вокруг шеи Брока. Одна из его огромных мозолистых ладоней накрывала его горло, большой палец был прижат под правым ухом. Это должно было пугать Брока. Это должно было стать концом игры, финальной ловушкой, но он обнаружил, что тает, вжатый в грудь Джека, не обращая внимания на то, как туго Джек сжимал его левый бицепс. Брок приподнялся на цыпочки и наклонил голову, покорный, как учащийся драться волчонок. Уложил голову на плечо Джека и выгнул спину, выдвинув грудь. Приоткрыл рот и кинул взгляд вверх сквозь ресницы в ожидании, практически умоляя.

— Осторожнее, парень, — сказал Джек, приподнимая Брока за горло и заставляя его тянуться выше и выше. У него начало плыть перед глазами. Брок держался сколько мог, пока не начал тонуть в сладком, пьянящем омуте под грохот пульса под жёсткими пальцами Джека.

Отведя в сторону правый локоть, Брок врезал им Джеку в солнечное сплетение. Джек согнулся, коротко хохотнул, и они расцепились. Брок рванул к лестнице. За ним следом, хрипло дыша, кинулся и Джек.

Первой ошибкой Брока стало то, что он рванулся вверх по лестнице. Джек напал на него, когда он вошел через кухонную дверь, и Брок помчался вверх как перепуганный кот. Он заплатил за эту ошибку во второй спальне, где Джек сшиб его с ног, уронив на пол гладким приемом дзюдо и заставив задыхаться. Однако теперь за воздух боролся Джек, теперь Брок знал, что его единственное преимущество — скорость, ему нужно было быть быстрым и изворотливым.

Он резко развернулся в конце лестницы, обманным броском кидаясь к передней двери. Джек, бывший крупнее и медленнее, врезался плечом в стену и потерял драгоценную секунду. Прыжок через кухню и на улицу через заднюю дверь — и Брок оказался на свободе. Он пронесся через задний двор и перемахнул через забор. Обогнул дом и бегом вернулся по тротуару к калитке. Снова нырнул в дом через переднюю дверь, взбудораженный своим стремительным побегом.

Брок так и не увидел, как Джек поддел ногой его щиколотки и свалил на пол, приземлившись всем своим весом ему на бедра.

— Коварный маленький щеночек, — низким, мрачным голосом пророкотал Джек. Он сжал губами загривок Брока, и тот услышал собственный бесстыжий стон. — Ты не сможешь использовать такие трюки в бою. Когда какой-нибудь страшный злодей возьмет тебя за горло, облизывание сахарных губок тебя не спасет. — Брок завозился под ним.

— Ты знал, — он с трудом дышал под тяжестью Джека. — Ты знал, что происходит, когда ты…

— Когда я душу тебя? — Джек хмыкнул. — Да. Это не означает, что кто-то не воспользуется этим против тебя, когда встанет вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Жулик, — обвинил его Брок, безуспешно пытаясь ударить ногой. По его коже растекался румянец, от тепла и огорчения. Джек хлопнул его ладонью между лопатками, удерживая на месте. Вторую руку он протянул под Брока, расстегнул его джинсы и потянул вниз с оливковой круглой задницы. Брок коротко рыкнул.

— Ага, — Джек рассмеялся и быстро, резко шлепнул его по ягодице. — Мило.

— Ты такой, — охнул Брок, извиваясь, — ты такой… ох…

— Используй свои слова, — сказал Джек, притираясь членом к его заднице. Он переместил руки, нажимая на плечи Брока. Придавленный, тот мог только дергаться и ругаться, мотая головой. — Ну же. Давай. Хлопни по полу, если больше не хочешь играть. — Брок скорее дал бы Джеку придушить себя, сломать руку или прокусить кожу, чем сдаться и признать поражение. Он зарычал, скаля зубы. Он не стал хлопать.

Джек сплюнул, хотя в этом не было необходимости: Брок по-прежнему был мокрым и растраханным с утра, но Джек обожал беспорядок и показуху. Он пристроился и толкнулся в Брока одним долгим движением, заставив того резко и пронзительно вскрикнуть в пол, и кричать всё пронзительнее, пока Джек трахал его, снова и снова, с каждым новым толчком и укусом, с каждым скребущим движением лица по ковру. Брок извивался и выгибался в руках Джека.

— Отъебись, — сумел выдавить Брок, желая и не желая этого. Он весь горел, от жара и ощущения скребущего голую кожу ковра.

— Сопротивляйся мне, — хмыкнул Джек и не остановился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/132655912518/fight-me


	23. Chapter 23

Джек барабанил пальцами по прилавку, пока продавщица с затравленным видом искала пластиковый пакет. Она была молодой; выглядела новенькой на этом месте. Пугливой. Она вздрогнула, увидев шрам на его лице и перебинтованные разбитые пальцы.

— О нет, — наконец сказала она. — Кажется, у нас не осталось ни одного маленького. Подождите, я посмотрю на складе. — Джек помахал рукой в воздухе. Ладно. Короткая тайная вылазка на обед превращалась в продолжительное отсутствие, которое сложно будет объяснить.

Вскоре девушка вернулась со следовавшим за ней по пятам менеджером, женщиной средних лет, окруженной аурой спокойствия и уверенности.

— Простите за задержку, — мягко произнесла та, вставая за прилавок. — Она еще учится. — Женщина выдвинула один из ящиков и достала пакет. Уверенными руками принялась укладывать в него покупки Джека — перманентный маркер, несколько мотков ярко-розовой клейкой ленты, свечи, серебристый подарочный бант. — День рождения кого-то особенного?

— Что-то вроде того, — ровно ответил Джек, расплачиваясь картой. — Вечеринка.

— Желаю повеселиться, — сказала менеджер.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Джек, позволяя себе расплыться в чрезвычайно радостной ухмылке. С лица менеджера медленно сползла вежливая улыбка.

Следующая остановка: хозяйственный магазин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал  
> http://lingua-mortua.tumblr.com/post/132960099748/did-i-see-in-a-tag-that-its-your-birthday-today


End file.
